Kyu's Diary About Sungmin
by nananhf
Summary: Kami bicara. Kami menyatakan. Tidak dengan bahasa verbal, tapi lewat pandangan mata dan genggaman tangan. /It's Kyumin/yaoi/Oneshoot


**Title : Kyu's Diary About Sungmin**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Length : Oneshoot**

**Disclaimer : Kyu & Min bukan milik saya, tapi FF ini murni milik saya**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Aku teringat saat pertama aku bertemu dengannya. Tidak seperti member yang lain, dia tidak banyak bicara. Tidak mengintimidasiku seperti yang terlihat dari tatapan mereka -tidak juga menerimaku. Tapi ekspresinya sangat dingin, menurutku. Mungkin itu yang membuat kesan pertamaku terhadapnya tidak begitu baik.

Tapi kemudian aku sadar bahwa aku salah. Suatu malam dia keluar dari kamarnya, menarikku yang akan bersiap menuju tenda –tempat aku tidur – dan lalu menawarkan kamarnya yang hangat. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka, dia bersikap baik padaku di saat yang lain tak menyukai kehadiranku.

Apalagi ketika aku tahu bahwa ia sangat hangat ketika tersenyum. Mengahancurkan presepsi burukku tentangnya di awal pertemuan kami.

Sejak saat itu, aku benar-benar bersyukur. Dia membuatku mampu melewati masa-masa tersulit. Aku merasa aku seperti bergantung padanya. Bahkan di saat semua member menerimaku, dia tetap yang pertama.

Tapi aku belum tahu bahwa hal itu akan menuntunku lebih jauh.

Aku tidak tahu kapan persisnya. Aku bahkan tidak yakin pada apa yang kualami saat itu. Maksudku, aku ingat aku pernah menyukai makhluk yang disebut wanita dan tidak ada yang salah dengan diriku. Aku tidak _menyimpang_, itu yang kuyakini.

Well, tidak sampai aku melihatnya tersenyum. Jantungku mempercepat dengan sendirinya. Sedangkan saat tangannya menggenggamku, aku merasa hangat tidak hanya pada telapak tangan tapi bahkan di seluruh tubuhku. Juga ketika dia menunjukkan perhatiannya, aku merasa seperti menang melawan boss di level tersulit. Aku sangat senang.

Walau tidak masuk akal, tapi aku tahu apa itu semua.

Aku menyadarinya. Dia _merubahku_. _Hyung merubahku_. Dan aku memiliki masa yang sulit karena itu. Tapi bagaimana dia akan menerimaku nantinya kalau aku saja tidak bisa menerima diriku sendiri?

Dan lalu kulihat dirinya tersenyum padaku dengan tatapan penuh pengggemaran yang terkadang sendu.

Aku tahu saat itu juga kalau aku memiliki harapan. Aku tahu bahwa sedikit hatinya mencariku. Aku tahu itu…

Hanya saja dia ragu. Mungkin karena dia orang paling baik dan peduli yang pernah aku temui. Dia memikirkan semua orang. Dia tahu bahwa perasaannya ini salah dan pasti akan melukai orang-orang yang dicintainya.

Aku mengerti. Aku sangat-sangat mengerti.

Jadi aku berusaha menahan diri. Membiarkannya bermain dengan Shindong-_hyung_ atau Eunhyuk-_hyung_ sedangkan aku bermain dengan Siwon-_hyung, _Ryeowook-_hyung_ atau Donghae-_hyung_. Mendekati member lain ketika di panggung dan berusaha meminimalisir kedekatanku dengannya.

Tapi aku minta maaf, aku mungkin bisa mengendalikan alat gerakku tapi tidak dengan hatiku. Ia mencarinya, menyuruh kakiku untuk bergerak ke arahnya, menyuruh jariku untuk mengisi ruang kosong di tangannya, menyuruh mataku untuk memastikan apakah dia melakukan segala sesuatu dengan baik.

Aku tidak bisa menahannya. Dan aku pikir dia juga. Melihatku dengan hatinya. Aku tahu itu.

Cinta, cemburu, gelisah, dan ragu. Itulah tatapan kami saat tertuju ke satu sama lain.

* * *

.

"Kau belum tidur, eoh?"

Tak! Kyuhyun langsung menutup laptopnya mendengar suara itu.

"Ada apa, _hyung_?" sapanya tenang, berusaha menutupi rasa groginya. Ya ampun… dia bahkan sedang menulis diary tentang orang ini.

"_Ani_, aku hanya penasaran apakah kau sudah tidur atau tengah asyik bermain game sampai melupakan jam istirahatmu. Dan sepertinya aku sudah tahu jawabannya." Sungmin bertolak pinggang melihat kebiasaan _dongsaeng_nya itu tidak pernah berubah.

Kyuhyun tersenyum canggung –sedikit dipaksakan. Syukurlah, _hyung_-nya ini tidak curiga.

Sungmin tampak melangkahkan kakinya menuju kursi tempat Kyuhyun bersandar. "Ya, Kyuhyun-ah, ngomong-ngomong kapan lagi musikalmu?"

Yang ditanya langsung mengangkat wajahnya, matanya berbinar sambil berseru, "Ah benar juga! _Hyung_ belum menonton musikalku! Eiiih~ itu tidak adil namanya, aku saja sudah menonton The Three Musketeers, hyung juga harus menonton musikalku. Aku main hari sabtu, hyung!"

"Sabtu?" Sungmin membuka matanya lebar, khas dirinya ketika terkejut. Tidak lama setelahnya dia memalingkan muka dan tampak berfikir keras sambil memajukan bibir. Dia tidak begitu sadar saat Kyuhyun tertawa melihat tingkahnya.

"Aku ingin sekali! Tapi aku tidak yakin dengan _schedule_-ku."

"Ah… sayang sekali. Padahal itu yang terakhir…" ujar Kyuhyun kecewa.

"Terakhir?" Sungmin terlihat lebih kecewa. "Ah, padahal kau berusaha sangat keras di musikal ini, sayang sekali jika aku tidak melihatnya."

Tidak tega melihat Sungmin, Kyuhyun mencoba meringankan suasana, "_Gwaenchanna_, mungkin _hyung_ bisa melihatku di musikal yang lain. _Hyung_ tak usah kecewa, musikal ini atau musikal yang lain, jika itu aku, aku akan berusaha dengan keras dan tampil memukau."

Sungmin tertawa. "_Arasseo_. Tapi aku tetap usahakan agar bisa menonton sabtu besok."

"Eung." Kyuhyun mengangguk, menatap manik Sungmin yang bercahaya di bawah sinar lampu.

Hening menengahi mereka, selama itu juga tatapan mereka bertemu, saling menyapa dan menyampaikan rindu, dan apa pun itu yang mulut tak mampu mengucapkan.

Sungmin memutus dahulu, memalingkan matanya melihat ke sembarang arah. "Sekarang kau tidurlah, ini sudah lewat tengah malam."

"Hn, _hyung_ juga. _Hyung_ terlihat lelah"

Sungmin tersenyum sekali lagi. "Selamat malam." Walau hanya sepersekian detik Kyuhyun bisa menangkap mata itu berwarna sendu sebelum pemiliknya berbalik.

"_Hyung_…" panggil Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memutar badannya lagi dan langsung mendapati Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di depannya. Ia menatap obsidian hitam Kyuhyun yang menatapnya khawatir. Sungmin tersenyum melihat _magnae_ yang angkuh ini kadang bisa begitu perhatian kepadanya.

Tidak lama kemudian Sungmin merasakan sepasang tangan melingkar di pinggangnya. Itu Kyuhyun, memeluknya, membuat tubuh dan hatinya hangat.

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat merasakan tangan Sungmin terangkat dan balas mendekapnya. Ia tahu hyungnya ini mudah gelisah jika sudah menyangkut _mereka_. Ia juga tahu kalau sebuah pelukan selalu mampu menenangkannya kembali. Sayangnya ia tak bisa melakukannya setiap saat. Tidak ketika banyak mata menyaksikan.

"Selamat malam," ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

Sungmin tersenyum sebelum melepaskan diri. Kyuhyun bisa melihatnya, di matanya hanya ada cinta untuk saat ini. Kyuhyun tidak bisa menjamin sampai kapan tatapan itu tidak dihalangi oleh emosi lain. Tapi Kyuhyun bersumpah untuk selalu menjaganya.

Mungkin akan tiba harinya…. seluruh sendu, gelisah, dan keraguan dari matanya maupun mata Kyuhyun sendiri akan hilang selamanya.

Betapa ia sangat menantikan hari itu yang entah kapan.

.

.

_END_

* * *

**A/N : Saya udah lama suka Kyumin tapi baru akhir-akhir ini saya jadi delusi gini ke setiap momentnya mereka. MEREKA ITU REAL! Itu kata orang psikolog yang bisa baca ekspresi orang. Hehehe**

**Okeh… itu hanya curhatan saya, saran aja hati-hati kalo udah delusi susah balik lohh kkk XDD**

**Terakhir, RnR?**


End file.
